


Xenophonetics

by ciaan



Category: DCU
Genre: Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Remote Control, Superpower Sex, Symbiote - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2011 for Porn Battle XI for the prompt "alien speak."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenophonetics

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the nebulous future when characters are of age.

Bart is talking so fast that Jaime wouldn't even understand it in English or Spanish or anything, let alone Scarab. Which Jaime has never learned, because he doesn't have to, because Khaji Da always just kinda communicates directly with him, and because he's a normal person and not _Bart_.

But Khaji Da isn't translating now and Bart just giggles and murmurs and chitters at lightspeed and vibrates his throat in ways that aren't humanly possible as he zigzags around the room, staring at Jaime with those intense gold eyes.

It's like Bart is having phone sex with Jaime's _spine_ and different parts of his body keep lighting up and he's probably been lying here for hours now, or at least that's how it feels, lying here for hours writhing and clutching at the pillows and coming so hard that the world is blue. When someone gives his brain back he's going to have to plot some sweet revenge for Bart.


End file.
